narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Jūgo and the Curse Mark
Synopsis Boruto and Sarada flee the cave and intend to warn Konohamaru. Konohamaru and Mitsuki arrive just in time to protect them from Jūgo's attack. Konohamaru berates them for not contacting him right away, and explains that Jūgo is under a complete Cursed Seal Transformation and running on killing instinct. Konohamaru fights Jūgo with the genin providing ranged backup, but Jūgo shrugs off all attacks. He grabs Konohamaru and begins absorbing his chakra. Konohamaru lands a Rasengan on his face, which sends him to the ground. Jūgo's transformation partially recedes, and seeing Konohamaru drained on the ground, he walks away. The genin follow Jūgo, discussing the appropriate course of action, while Jūgo tells them to stay away. They find Jūgo passed out by a body of water with many birds, his transformation fully receded. Konohamaru arrives with the Team 15 girls and Tosaka, and notices an injection device near Jūgo. Tosaka examines Jūgo to compare his condition with what they saw happen to the birds, and comments on finding the natural habitat of an endangered bird species. Jūgo wakes up, and when an afflicted bird attacks them, he removes their cursed seal. Jūgo refuses to answer Boruto's question, handing him the kunai he used to kill birds earlier. They take an injured Konohamaru back to the village, but Boruto conceals the events until they have more information. Konohamaru says he should be good after four or five days of rest. Wasabi is concerned he could have contracted the Cursed Seal through his wounds like the birds did, but Tosaka explains he took Jūgo's blood and discovered his cursed seal and the birds' are different. Konohamaru asks Mitsuki about the device he found, and Mitsuki confirms it's from Orochimaru's research, with Tosaka adding it's a powerful tranquilliser, having licked it. Mitsuki speculates it's a drug to suppress the cursed seal. Konohamaru instructs Team 15 to report back to Konoha and request backup, and Team 7 to keep an eye on Jūgo from a distance, and look out for more cursed seal suppressing drugs. Team 7 and Tosaka observe Jūgo removing a bird's cursed seal, but struggles to keep it contained in his own body. Tosaka is touched by his love for birds. Jūgo ignores Boruto's apology and goes back to his cave, where he undergoes a transformation in a room he can't get out of while transformed. Jūgo insists they should leave, despite their intent to help him, but relents when he sees they won't give up. He explains the birds infected with the cursed seal have red eyes even before getting violent. They ask Tosaka about the cursed seal, and he says that because the species is very territorial, finding out where they come from should give them a hint. They come across Land of Rivers researchers who are also investigating the bird attacks. When they ask to share information, Boruto lies and says they've only just began investigating, so they have nothing to share. Jūgo asks him why he didn't tell the researchers about him, and Boruto says they can't save the birds without him. Jūgo senses another transformation coming, and is unable to give himself the tranquilliser. Boruto administers it. After the episode passes, Boruto insists on helping him, as he's the only one who can help the birds. Jūgo trusts him with more doses of the tranquilliser. On their way back to Konoha, Team 15 is attacked by two siblings, who use some sort of device to activate cursed seals. Team 7, Jūgo, and Tosaka discuss their lack of progress, and wonder if something else is afoot. They're spied on by one of the Land of Rivers researchers, who reports on observing Jūgo. Credits